Recuerdo que te conocí
by Katsubaki
Summary: Nunca creyó en el destino, ni en esos absurdos temas sobre las vidas antiguas... —Creo que te conozco de algún lado... — ...Hasta que le conoció. —Lo dudo mucho.


**Recuerdo que solía conocerte**

_"Aquellos a los que nos sentimos apegados en esta vida son almas que hemos conocido en otras. Nos atraemos mútuamente (...) No voy a esperar a tratarles durante un par de años, porque de todas formas, nos hemos conocido en algún sitio antes"_

**_- George Harrison._**

* * *

Llovía.

Y _odiaba_ cuando esto sucedía.

Podía decir sin dificultad alguna que había adoptado a la lluvia como una de sus enemigas principales. No solo tenía que enfrentarse a caer empapado de pies a cabeza a la universidad o a su trabajo debido a su falta de transporte (vamos, conseguir un taxi vacío o que un autobús se detuviese en pleno día lluvioso era algo prácticamente imposible), si no que sus trabajos de arte (aquellos en los que volcaba gran porcentaje de su esmero… básicamente, de su vida) terminaban por quedar arruinados, y no había cosa que le enojase más que eso. El atentar contra el arte en cualquiera de sus expresiones era una especie de octavo pecado capital para él.

Como sus trabajos (que generalmente variaban de esculturas a lienzos de pintura) no cabían en su mochila, ese día debió de arriesgarse a cubrirles con un abrigo viejo que había encontrado de mera casualidad en las profundidades de su armario. Como pudo logró llevarlo todo (paraguas inclusive), caminando un buen trecho desde su apartamento hacia la primera parada de autobús que encontró. Pondría a prueba su suerte y vería si al menos a algún chofer se le daba por detenerse…

…Y eso había sido una mala idea.

Casi quince minutos esperando como tonto en frente de la parada. Los zapatos mojados en su totalidad y su largo cabello rubio mostrando los primeros signos de la inclemencia del mal clima, sin mencionar que iba ya 10 minutos atrasado. Perdería la primera clase, y el profesor acabaría por matarle.

—Maldición, hm.

Un bufido escapó de sus labios a medida que sentía la impaciencia crecer en sí. Sobre que los últimos días había estado con problemas de sueño (y soñando cada cosa rara que encima le tenían a él como protagonista) y lo único que deseaba era que el fin de semana llegase para poder dormir todo lo que se le diese la gana; estar bien descansado para concentrarse en su arte era algo primordial para él.

Viendo que el bendito autobús no hacía aparición ni por arte de magia, el joven dejó escapar su frustración en un fuerte suspiro, el cual fue oído por todos los presentes. Tomando nuevamente su paraguas, se dispuso a dejar el lugar entre maldiciones masculladas en una voz que él creía inaudible y las miradas de todos los chismosos que le rodeaban.

Y maldijo a su suerte. La maldijo, la maldijo y la maldijo.

Otra mala idea.

Porque parecía que su suerte había confabulado con el karma en su contra.

No lo vio venir en ningún momento. Como aparecido de la nada, una figura se lo llevó por delante. Los trabajos por poco volaron de sus brazos, pero su pie terminó dañado en un movimiento reflejo para no tropezarse. La persona que había chocado con él y había terminado por empujarle ni siquiera volteó hacia atrás siquiera para ofrecer disculpas, pues debido al impacto, el joven había deducido que iba con cierta prisa. Con una buena sarta de improperios hacia la persona contraria amenazado con escapar de su boca, se giró para decirle sus buenas verdades…

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas, idiota…!

…pero las palabras quedaron a medio camino.

Se sintió incapaz de seguir gritando en cuanto la persona en cuestión se volteó hacia él; y de repente se sintió de piedra, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Lo vio patente, incuestionable: Develando una mirada profunda, pero tranquila. La ceja encarnada anunciaba desconcierto junto a la expresión que poco a poco iba formándose en sus facciones. Hilos de cabello rojo empapado se pegaban en su frente, delicadamente.

Y con la boca entreabierta, el talón punzándole y el cabello rubio enmarañado, sintió una fuerte sensación de _déjà vu_ recorrerle el cuerpo cuan escalofríos. Su mente comenzó a maquinar a mil por horas, y dicha sensación se tornó más intensa.

¿Por qué… ese hombre se le hacía tan familiar? ¿Dónde era que lo había visto?

En cuanto pensó que la respuesta podía ser hallada, una voz lo desconcertó.

—¿Algún problema? —Un tono de voz neutro ingresó en sus sentidos, despertándolo de su ensoñación. La mirada canela dando de lleno contra la azulina suya. —Habla rápido.

Buscado palabras que pudiesen ser utilizables, el joven estudiante intentó decir algo, más nada salió. Tan solo un sonido casi nasal que dejó escapar con los labios cerrados.

—Hmmm…

Joder, ¿dónde lo había visto? ¿dónde? Sentía que había ya tratado con él, pero…

¿Cómo?

¿Cuándo?

_¿Dónde?_

Un momento…

¡Un momento…!

"_¿Podrá ser posible…? …No, no, es imposible, hm. No es posible que él sea…_ _él_…

…_¿O sí?"_

Y como el otro se diese vuelta para marcharse, un acto de inconsciencia lo condenó a quedar como un imbécil.

—Espera…

Con clara molestia, el pelirrojo misterioso volvió a girarse, clavando su mirada en él, emanando un aura misteriosa que se sintió aún más familiar.

Era imposible y a la vez posible de creer…

—¿Y ahora qué?

Pero él era un hombre arriesgado. Y necesitaba arriesgarse esta vez. A pesar de que fuese alguna locura suya, su inconsciente pudo más que él mismo.

—Siento que te conozco, hm…

El otro parpadeó.

—¿Nos… habremos visto por casualidad… antes?

Cierto mutismo predominó entre ambos, y el joven estudiante creyó que el otro explotaría en risas.

No obstante, no sucedió así.

—Lo dudo mucho. —Rompió el otro su silencio, dándose la vuelta para retirarse definitivamente de allí, perdiéndose rápidamente a la vuelta de la esquina.

Con los ojos aun siguiendo el rastro ya invisible del pelirrojo, apretó contra si las ya –seguramente- arruinadas obras de arte que tan celosamente había estado protegiendo de la lluvia y comenzó a seguir su paso, en medio del diluvio y sin siquiera molestarse en abrir el paraguas. Y no le importaba la posibilidad de pescar un resfrío o la misma neumonía, pues el hombre de hacía unos segundos era todo lo que podía embargar su ya ajetreada mente.

Aquel hombre… desconocido _pero_ conocido a su vez.

"_No hay duda alguna…"_

Y le vio a la distancia apenas miró hacia un costado, ingresando dentro de la seguridad cálida de un taxi.

"_Es él."_

* * *

El abrumador silencio había tomado posesión del ambiente, tornándolo enormemente incómodo para la pareja que ocupaba el cuarto en ese momento. Uno de ellos, estático en su silla, parecía sumido completamente en su mundo, con la mirada clavada en algún punto cualquiera de la mesa. La cena que se había servido hacía rato permanecía intacta, bocado alguno había sido probado y ya hasta parecía estar fría. Probablemente había perdido el hambre por los fuertes síntomas de resfrío de los que estaba siendo víctima en aquel momento.

La fémina presente, claramente agobiada por la situación, remotamente dejó sus cubiertos a un lado y carraspeó, pero eso no pareció sacar al individuo en frente suyo de su mundo secreto.

—¿Hay algo que quieras comentar?

Su voz hizo eco en la escena, perdiéndose en el vacío del apartamento que ambos compartían. Al haber sido ignorada, ella dejó reflejar su molestia en un puchero ligeramente infantil.

Debería de ir al plan B.

_—__Deidara-nii…_

Y bingo.

El aludido reaccionó como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría encima. Con una mueca que más que nada mostraba reclamo, el azul de sus ojos se volcó en su compañera por primera vez en la noche.

—Te dije que no me llamaras de esa forma, hm.

—Oh, vamos, creo que tengo la suficiente confianza para llamarte de ese modo… _Deidara-nii_.

—Es incómodo, Kurotsuchi. —Respondió él. —Eres mi ex, y vivo contigo. Eso ya de por sí es demasiado incómodo, hm.

—¿Y por qué no te mudas? —Desafió ella, sonriendo de lado.

Deidara realizó un nuevo gesto con la boca, como diciendo "¿qué no es obvio?".

—Tú ya sabes. Eres la única persona que conozco que vive cerca de la universidad a la que asisto. Y si bien mi trabajo me permite no depender de ti, no tengo lo suficiente como para conseguirme aunque sea un cutre apartamento por la zona, hm. Además, tú me lo ofreciste. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—¿Y qué hay de tus amigos raros? Te ofrecieron ir a vivir con ellos antes que yo.

El joven soltó una risa que resaltó más por su tinte irónico que por cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Hidan y Kakuzu? ¿Vivir con un par de subnormales que se comportan raro tanto individualmente como en pareja y que encima no muestran respeto alguno por mi arte? Prefiero inmolarme a mí mismo, hm.

—A nadie le importa tu arte. —Y le dio un sorbo a su sopa, sonriendo de lado. Viendo que él ya estaba tomando posición para regañarla, habló nuevamente al instante a fin de interrumpirle. —Pero he de sentirme halagada por el hecho de ser tu ex novia y que me tengas confianza y que hayas elegido venir a instalarte aquí a pesar de todo, dejando de lado ese orgullo insoportable que posees. Eso sí, no me preocupa el que te vuelvas a enamorar de mí, porque creo que conmigo descubriste que tu carro iba hacia el lado opuesto.

Y soltando una risa bajo la mirada molesta del otro, acabó con su cena.

—En fin. Antes de que comenzáramos con esta charla tan rara te formulé una pregunta que creo que ni oíste.

—¿Y cuál era, hm? —Inquirió él, enarcando una ceja.

—Estabas tan metido en ese mundo raro que tienes en tu cabeza que pensé que a lo mejor tenías un problema… aparte del de haber llegado tarde a clase hoy y encima empapado hasta los pies… o deseabas compartir algo… ¿qué es? ¡No le contaré a nadie, lo juro!

El recelo apareció en los ojos contrarios.

—No sé qué tanto te interesa saber qué es lo que me pasa, si siempre que te cuento, terminas por ignorarme, hm.

—¡Por favor! ¡Hay cosas que sí valen la pena ignorar como tu típico discurso acerca de que "el arte es una explosión" y cosas así! Pero si es algo que te está incordiando y puedo hacer algo al respecto, pues… ¿por qué no?

Y como lo viese rodar los ojos, supo que era algo en lo que ella debía de insistir.

—¿Por favor, _Deidara-nii_?

—No me llames así, te dije.

—_¡Deidara-nii, Deidara-nii, Deidara-nii, Deidara-nii…!_

—¡Ah, ya vale, hm! —Le interrumpió, tomando una servilleta y lanzándosela. Sonriendo victoriosa, ella concentró su atención en él, que poco a poco parecía volver a volcarse en aquel mar de pensamientos en el que se había atrapado así mismo durante todo el día. —Es algo increíble… algo que no pensé que sucedería dadas ciertas circunstancias, pero… —Hizo una pausa, la cual se tomó unos buenos segundos en ser interrumpida. —¿Recuerdas lo que te conté la otra vez?

Kurotsuchi se mantuvo pensativa un buen rato, para luego chasquear los dedos como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta definitiva a la inquietud del foráneo.

—¡Ya lo sé! Es… ¿Es acaso sobre los sueños esos que me contaste la otra vez?

—Uhh… sí, hm.

¿Esos donde te veías a ti mismo junto con un tío pelirrojo que solamente veías de espalda y tal? ¿Y que ambos llevaban como una especie rara de uniforme así negro con nubes rojas? Bueno, eso que dices lo has visto en diferentes sueños, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí, así es. Desde hace tiempo vengo soñando con esa persona y encima conmigo mismo, y ambos llevábamos las mismas ropas y… parecíamos siempre tener un buen grado de confianza en las escenas que se me presentaban en mis sueños, hm.

—Vale, ya, ¿y…?

—Bueno, el punto es que… —Y tomó aire, a sabiendas de la reacción que la joven podría tener. —…Hoy me lo encontré.

Una pausa.

Una pausa muy densa.

—…Te refieres… a que hoy viste por fin su rostro en sueños, ¿no?

Él negó. —No, hm. Lo vi en persona. Me lo encontré camino a la universidad. Y no puedo decir que es alguien _parecido_ a él, hm. _Es él_.

La pausa se repitió.

Y Kurotsuchi la interrumpió soltando una risotada.

—¡Oh por Dios, Deidara-nii! ¡El principio de resfriado ese que tienes te está haciendo delirar!

—¡No estoy delirando, hm! Oh, ¿para qué te cuento si terminas siempre riéndote? Joder, hm.

La joven cesó sus risas lentamente, dejando una mueca plasmada en su rostro.

—Es que… es imposible. Digo, sí, sueñas con alguien que dices no haber visto nunca por unas buenas semanas y eso, pero… ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que _es él_ y _precisamente él_ si nunca viste su rostro en tus sueños?

Deidara de repente hizo silencio. Quiso dar una explicación, la que fuese, pero ninguna se le vino a la mente, por lo que se dedicó a sorber el agua que tenía servida en un vaso mientras trataba de desglosar toda la situación mentalmente.

Recordaba esos sueños como si hubiesen sucedido realmente, a todos y cada uno de ellos. Habían comenzado a proyectarse en sí desde hacía ya unas buenas semanas… casi un mes, podía decirse. Invadían su subconsciente durante las noches de una forma tan vivida que creía haber vivido en el panorama, haberlo experimentado en carne y hueso. Él se veía así mismo en ellos, de una manera muy diferente a la que él se veía ahora. Podía sentir claramente un sentimiento de odio recorriendo su sangre, uno que le motivaba a hacer cosas horribles, cosas de las que él jamás se habría creído capaz de hacer.

Como engañar.

Como herir.

_Como matar._

Aun así, padecían de un rasgo casi positivo: como en su vida actual, él era un artista, aunque utilizaba sus creaciones para causar daño, y eso era lo que le mantenía despierto en las noches.

En sí, tan vividos y concretos eran que olvidarlos era una tarea casi imposible, sobre todo al protagonista principal de los mismos, además de su propia persona. Si bien su rostro era lo único que no podía distinguir a la perfección de su figura, podía reconocerle por su llamativa cabellera, la cual era coloreada por un intenso rojizo, cuán sangre fresca, cuán pintura carmesí recién volcada en uno de sus lienzos; rebelde y excéntrica, como las _flores del infierno_.

Y Deidara podía estar seguro de que ese joven que se había topado aquella mañana, en medio de la lluvia, era él. Podía decirlo con toda la certeza del mundo.

Podía decirlo con solo recordar esa vivida y sublime imagen de él bajo la lluvia. Y había quedado más encantado al notar cierto sentido artístico en ella, que precisamente coincidía con sus pensamientos del arte.

_"__Las cosas más bellas son las que perduran apenas un momento, para luego desaparecer como si nada. Así es como se puede apreciar más su belleza"._

—Algo me lo dice, Kurotsuchi, hm. Como un sexto sentido. Algo me dice que la persona de mis sueños es él. Tenía el mismo cabello rojo que el de mis sueños, aunque lo tenía mojado por la lluvia, pero… ¿qué significado tiene todo esto, hm? ¿Realmente nos hemos conocido antes? ¿Dónde, hm?

La chica alivianó un poco su sonrisa.

—Algo así como… ¿de otra vida?

Él se vio así mismo suprimiendo una risa. ¿Otra vida, decía?

—¿Crees en esas cosas, hm? Eso no es artístico en absoluto, sabes… Es imposible que haya vivido una vida, haya muerto y ahora esté aquí de regreso. Es ilógico. —Y tomó la cuchara, dispuesto a comenzar a comer.

—Pero…

—¿Y ahora qué?

Kurotsuchi vaciló un poco antes de hablar.

—¿Crees que volverás a verle?

Y nuevamente él quedó pensativo, pero optó por responder rápido para que ella no comenzase a interrogarle.

—No lo sé, hm. ¿Tal vez? Si crees en el destino, supongo que sí, no sé… supongo que con esto a lo mejor dejo de soñar esas cosas y eso.

Alzó un poco de sopa con la cuchara.

—Yo solo sé que debo de quedarme hasta tarde a finalizar unos lienzos, hm.

Y le dio un sorbo, el cual no pudo mantener mucho tiempo en su boca. Tragó con dificultad, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Joder, mujer! ¡Está fría, hm!

Una estrepitosa risa salió de los labios de la otra.

—¡Eso te pasa por irte a la luna con el pelirrojo ese y no comer a tiempo! —Dijo entre carcajadas. —Vale, te la calentaré en el microondas, pero come, que el tío ese no vendrá a alimentarte.

—Probablemente lo haga en mis sueños, y haga mejor sopa que tú, hm.

La servilleta que él le había lanzado a ella le regresó dando de lleno sobre su cabeza.

* * *

_Notas finales:_

• Las "flores de la muerte" son conocidas en Japón también como "higanbanas". Búsquenlas en Google, son flores muy bonitas, realmente. También se las llama "spider Lily" desde que sus pétalos parecen las patas de una araña. Son rojas (obviamente) y tienden a representar la muerte y cosas así. Como he vuelto al fandom hace poco, he comenzado a asociar mucho a esta flor con Sasori. El color rojo, además, tendrá mucho protagonismo en esta historia.

• Kurotsuchi es un personaje que antes era del manga, pero salió en el anime cuando Deidara y Sasori "revivieron" como simples marionetas de Kabuto. Kurotsuchi es nieta del Tsuchikage de Iwagakure, de quien Deidara fue pupilo en su adolescencia. Kurotsuchi se refiere a él como "Deidara-nii" (si por lazo sanguíneo, lo dudo, pero como forma de respeto, es más posible…) y parecía ser cercana a él, ya que en una parte del anime, cuando Deidara abandona Iwagakure por última vez y hace explotar parte de la aldea, ella lo ve con una tristeza que damn it, duele. Tiene una personalidad bastante parecida a la de él, debo decir (y eso de "a nadie le importa tu arte" es una frase que dijo canonmente).

• Habrá diversas parejas involucrando a Sasori y a Deidara en el futuro de esta historia, por lo que espero que no me guarden bronca por ello –what- el amor homo y canon de estos dos siempre ganará al final. También habrá otros ships yaoi y eso.

No sé si alguien me recuerda, pero yo solía pasarme mucho y dejar aportes sobre esta pareja en un pasado /3 indeed, escribí un fic hace tiempo que tenía que ver con esta pareja y el tema de los sueños, y este fic es como una segunda versión del que hice (Sueños Artísticos, si no me equivoco, era el título… era muy joven para poner títulos decentes –sobs-), solo que empleo y añado el tema de la… bueno, ya se dieron cuenta y verán todo esto más adelante uvu.

Bueno, espero la historia sea de su agrado. No veo ya muchos fans de este ship desde que Kishimoto cruelmente los mató a ambos (y los revivió y volvió a matarlos…). ¡En mis días había muchos shippers del SasoDei! –sobs- Oh, bueno, dejo de sentirme vieja y finalizo con esto.

Espero disfruten de la historia. 3


End file.
